Vongola Academy
by kyoruxhibana
Summary: Tsuna and company are just about to enter high school but the high school they are going to is not what they expected. Join Tsuna and company as they go through their high school life in a mafia school. Later 27U 5986 n 80OC
1. Chapter 1

"Tsu-kun~ could you go check the mail for me?" Nana called out to her son through the kitchen.

"Okay, Kaa-san." Tsuna replied as he came down the stairs. The young brunette made his way to the door, put on his sandals and walked out the door. He proceeded to the front of the house to the mail box and opened it. He pulled out the contents of the mail box and took one last look in the mail box to make sure that he didn't miss anything. Looking closely he saw that there was one last letter in there. So, he reached in and grabbed the remaining letter. He was surprised to find that the letter was addressed to him. Curiosity swept over him, as he saw that there was no return address on it.

"I wonder what this is." He thought to himself, "It couldn't be a letter from the high schools I applied to. I guess I'll just find out what it is."

Tsuna started to open the letter and then immediately after ran inside to find the source of the problem that started this mess.

"Reborn! What is the meaning of this letter!"

The letter read:

_Dear Sawada Tsunayoshi,_

_Congratulations! You are accepted as a first year student in secondary grade school in the Vongola Academy. We hope you enjoy your time in school and gain much knowledge in both the regular and mafia curriculum we have to offer you in the school. Classes start on the 15__th__ of September._

_Sincerely, _

_Principal and Staff_

Reborn continued to look out the window as he replied, "The Vongola started a school so I applied in your name for the school and since you are going to be the Vongola Jyuudaime they accepted you right away. Plus, I'm going to be teaching there, you are far from ready to be losing me yet."

Tsuna gave out a frustrated sigh it was already getting close to the time for the high schools in Japan to start. What was he going to do while his friends went to school while he waited for the Vongola school to start? And didn't this mean that he was going to be by himself? Tsuna had to figure out a way to get out of this. He had enough of this crazy mafia business.

"Look Reborn, I know that you have to still train me and all. It's just I don't want to go all the way to Italy by myself. Who knows what could happen there. And also I'm sick and tired of all this mafia business. I just want to be a normal high school student for once."  
"Okay," replied Reborn.

Tsuna gave a sigh of relief. He was proud of himself for telling Reborn what was on his mind.

"But you'll either get killed or forcefully dragged there. And I never said that you were going alone. Yamamoto and Gokudera are going with you, as well as the rest of your guardians and a couple of other people you know."

"Eh!" "_So much for getting out of this," _Tsuna thought to himself, _"at least I'm not going to be there by myself."_

Then again just the thought of going to a mafia school made him sick to his stomach, but there's no way out of this one. Maybe he'll enjoy it… Yeah right. It's a mafia school. Why would he enjoy going to a mafia school? Anything that had to do with the mafia meant a lot of trouble.

The rest of the day Tsuna was a total mess. He couldn't stop thinking of worse case scenarios that could happen to him. It was just so horrible, the thought of going to a mafia school.

"Jyuudaime~!"

Suddenly, Gokudera came running up the stairs and went into Tsuna's room where Tsuna was sitting on his bed looking lifeless from thinking up worst case scenarios.

"Jyuudaime did you hear about the awesome news~?" Gokudera happily chimed to his lifeless boss, "We get to go to the Vongola Academy! It's the best mafia school in Italy or so the pamphlet I got said."

Tsuna just looked at his happy storm guardian, "Ah, I heard. Reborn told me. This isn't good, it's a total nightmare! What if something bad happens?" he replied while putting his hands through his hair like he usually did when he was frustrated.

"Don't worry Jyuudaime I'll protect you." Gokudera replied, "If anybody wants to hurt you they'll have to go through me."  
"Ha ha, thanks Gokudera-kun."

"Don't worry Tsuna, I'm sure it'll be okay," Yamamoto said coming into the room, "The kid wouldn't put you through something that was dangerous."

"Oh Yamamoto, I guess you're right."

"Yakyuu-baka! What are you doing here!"

"Ha-ha Oyaji had a lot of leftover sushi, so I thought I'd bring it over and share~ I hear that the Vongola school has a baseball team, that won me over."

"Che, a simpleton as always."

"Ha-ha, well how about we just relax for now and eat some sushi?"

"Ah, I'll go get some drinks." Tsuna said as he went out the door.

He got the drinks and then came bounding back up the stairs. Putting out the food and the drinks the three boys said a quick _itadakimasu_ before they dug in to their food. Tsuna was trying really hard not be a party pooper and start thinking about how scary going to a mafia school was going to be. He couldn't help it, the unpleasant thoughts kept on swirling through his head over and over again. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He lay down on the floor as he started to bawl.

"Eh? What's wrong Tsuna?"

"Jyuudaime! Did the stupid baseball idiot's sushi poison you or something!"

"No that's not it Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said as he got up and started to wipe his tears, "it's just that I can't help but think about going to the Vongola Academy."

"Huh, then why are you crying then Tsuna?" Yamamoto bluntly stated, "Isn't it going to be a fun experience?"

Tsuna just sighed Yamamoto really is extremely carefree, "Well, I don't really think it will be like that Yamamoto."

Yamamoto and Gokudera just sat there looking at Tsuna wondering why their boss wasn't as happy as them to be going to such an awesome school like the Vongola Academy.

"The thing is, it'll be really scary!" Tsuna continued, "Just think it's a mafia school! There's bound to be a lot of scary guys that'll try to kill us!" Or I'll get picked on, even worse than if I went to a school here."

Yamamoto just looked at his boss then smiled. Patting Tsuna on the back, Yamamoto replied, "Don't worry Tsuna. If anybody tries to hurt you, I'll take care of them for you." So don't worry you're not alone. You have us to watch out for you and protect you."

"Ya-yamamoto…" Tsuna looked at his rain guardian with admiration.

"Che, Yakyuu baka trying to act all cool."

"Stop being so pessimistic Dame-Tsuna. If you're so worried, how about we go to Italy and take a look at the school. Ryohei is already there at the school."

"Eh? Onii-san is!"

"Ah. So tomorrow we'll fly to Italy and go check out the school and see how Ryohei is doing."

"Ah." Everyone replied in unison.

*_the next day_*

Tsuna and Reborn were standing in the airport waiting for the others to come. Tsuna took a glance at his watch and the time read _9:30_. The flight was at _10:30_, Tsuna looked around trying to see if he could see anybody.

"I hope Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto make it on time." Tsuna said half to himself and half out loud.

"Gokudera and Yamamoto aren't the only one's coming." Reborn replied.

"Eh? Who else is coming?"

"Chrome, I-pin, Fuuta and unfortunately the idiot cow."

"Eh? Even Chrome? Wow I didn't even think she would come."

"Jyuudaime~ sorry I'm late I had to pick up a few last things before I came."

"Ah, Gokudera-kun it's fine. Have you seen Yamamoto or anybody else yet?"

"No, not yet. Even if they don't show up we can enjoy this trip by ourselves~"

"Then there would be no point to this trip," stated Reborn from atop of Tsuna's head.

"Che."

"Gyahahahahaha~!"

Tsuna and Gokudera turned, only to see Lambo in Yamamoto's arms, I-pin in Chrome's arms and Fuuta standing next to Yamamoto. Tsuna looked down at his watch the time read _9:45_. He sighed in relief. At least they made it in time.

"Sorry we're late Tsuna. Lambo wouldn't let go of your Mom for the longest time."

"It's okay at least you made it."

" Tch Ahou Ushi making the boss worry."

"Tsuna-nii~ Shouldn't we go find where our flight is?"

"Ah, Fuuta is right. Let's get going everyone."

When the time came everyone gathered onto the plane and off they went to Italy. Everyone went to sleep right away on the plane. The only one that was up was Tsuna who couldn't help but wonder what the Vongola Academy was going to like. It is a mafia school so it's definitely going to be different than any school he has ever been to before. As he imagined every possible thing it could be. He noticed that it was soon going to be morning. Tsuna looked out the window and just sighed to himself. It's been three hours since he was on the plane and he hasn't gotten a wink of sleep.

"_I wonder if the school is going to be huge with a bunch of scary looking people as the guards. And the place is going to bust up with a lot of graffiti and other unpleasant stuff on it. I wonder if it'll have a decent bathroom to use. I guess I better make sure that I use the bathroom before I go anywhere."_ Tsuna sighed to himself again. These thoughts swirled through his mind weren't making anything easier for him to bear. "_Well I guess I'll just have to see when we get there."_ He finally concluded.

"_Everyone please get ready and buckle your seatbelts we are preparing to land._" The captain said over the radio.

Tsuna looked out the window again and saw flush green land. From what he could see everything looked so beautiful it was like he was entering a dream land.

"So what do you think of Italy, Tsuna?"

"Eh? Oh Reborn you're awake. It's beautiful from what I can see through the window."

"Ah. She is beautiful indeed."

"Feels good to be back huh Reborn?"

"Ah, it sure does."

With a loud screech and a bang they landed safely in Italy. The gang soon came bounding out of the plane. They grabbed their bags and were heading for the door, when something occurred to Tsuna. How the heck are they going to get around? Wait a second. This is Reborn they're talking about. There's probably like a huge bunch of people waiting for the arrival of the Decimo and his guardians, if Reborn had anything to do with it. They went to the gate and Tsuna was surprised to see that there was no huge group of people. There was just a girl standing there holding up a sign and when she spotted them she ran up to them.

"Rebo-chan _bentornati_~ it's so good to see you," she picked up Reborn and kissed both of his cheeks.

Getting a closer look Tsuna could see that she was very beautiful. She had long brown hair and really pretty blue eyes. By her clothes you could tell that she either belonged to a professional business or the mafia. She wore a dress shirt with a black tie and coat and on the bottom she wore a black skirt and black boots.

"_Benvenuti decimo_," she said while turning to Tsuna.

"This is De Lucha Yuuhi." Reborn stated, "She works for the Kyuudaime as well as the Varia.

"Everyone is very busy today, so I was asked to greet everyone and bring you to the HQ." Yuuhi said with a smile. "Well, let's get going. I bet you guys are tired and hungry."

"Um De Lucha-san….when are we going to visit the school?"

"Oh, we'll be visiting it tomorrow and please call me Yuuhi, Tsu-chan."

"Eh? Ah, Yuuhi-san."

After chasing down Lambo for about ten minutes they all went into the limo and were on their way to the Vongola HQ. Tsuna looked out the window and took in the breath taking scenery. Italy definitely was a place for romance. It certainly is beautiful. If only he could bring Kyoko-chan here he thought to himself. Finally, they made it to the HQ.

"Tsu-chan welcome to the Vongola HQ."

From the outside the building looked huge. With windows on every floor, the place looked at least three or four stories high. There were green vines growing around. On the inside it definitely confirmed that the place was huge. In the entrance there was a grand staircase that looked like something from a castle from a fairy tale book. Hanging from the ceiling was a sign that said _Bentornati Decimo_ on it. Suddenly, they heard a scream; they turned, only to see a young maid looking really surprised. Soon she started to yell out "_Decimo `e qui_!" Soon a whole bunch of people came from all over and started to crowd Tsuna and all started hugging him and kissing him. Then they migrated to the guardians and Reborn. Tsuna just stared in a daze. He never thought people could be so affectionate to somebody they never met before.

"That's how Italians are Tsu-chan. We're very passionate and affectionate people."

"Don't worry you'll get used to it."

Tsuna just nodded and looked towards his friends. Chrome was very scared and startled by all the commotion. Gokudera looked like he didn't care as well as Lambo, Fuuta and Yamamoto. Yuuhi looked and saw Chrome's distress. She walked over to them spoke something in Italian then pulled Chrome out of the monstrous crowd.

"T-thank you…" Chrome said to Yuuhi.

She just smiled then wandered off.

"Eh? Where is Yuuhi-san going to?"

"Probably to get the Kyuudaime. He should of just have finished a meeting."

"Oh, I see."

After a couple of minutes of waiting Yuuhi came back helping the Kyuudaime down the stairs.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, it's so good to see you again. My, how you've grown."

"Ojii-chan, it's nice to see you again. How have you been?"

"I'm holding up fine."

"That's good to hear."

"You guys must be tired and hungry. We'll get you guys cleaned up while dinner is still being prepared. Yuuhi, could you please show our guests to their rooms and where they can get cleaned up."

"Of course, this way everyone."

As they were walking everyone was admiring the beautiful furnishing and paintings that were all over the place. The Vongola were definitely a family with great power and influence throughout the mafia world. Tsuna just couldn't take it all in at once. He wasn't from a poor family but a middle class family and for him to see such expensive things all over a mansion was something that was going to take a long time to get use to that's for sure.

"Well through this door on the right is where you boys will be sleeping and the door on the left is where the girls will be sleeping," said Yuuhi as they stopped in the middle of a long hallway with many doors. Each door had a sign on it with different pictures on it. The one that the boys were going to sleep in had a picture of a sea shell and the one that the girls were going to sleep in was a picture gun.

"Well I'll be taking my leave. If you need anything, feel free to press the third button on the panel that's inside of your room. Also there are three bathrooms in each room so feel free to use them."

And with that Yuuhi walked off. The four teenagers and the four kids looked at each other and gave a shrug. Then they decided they would go check them out. They nodded to each other then opened the door to their rooms. Inside Chrome and I-pin's room there were at least three beds once they entered the room. Each bed had a table stand with a light. The bedding were matching on all three beds. It was a golden yellow with daisies and sunflowers on it. All in all it was definitely a room made for girls. As they walked farther into the room they saw that the next part of the room was like an entertainment room. It had a beautiful sofa with matching pillows and two love seats at each end of the sofa. On the end of the room there was a flat screen plasma TV, complete with PS3, blu-ray player, and a Wii. On the left side of the room there was an opening that led to three different bathrooms. Each complete with a toilet, sink and bathtub/shower.

"Wow this is a really big room."

"Ah."

The boys entered their room it was pretty much the same as the girl, but of course the bedding and furnishing was made more for boys. Also there was one more bed then the girls.

"Wow this is a really huge room it's as big as Oyaji's restaurant," stated Yamamoto.

"Ah, it's really huge."

"Che, it's pretty big I guess. It's a little bit bigger than the room I had at my father's house."

"According to my ranking, the Vongola family is number one in having nice guest rooms."

"Wow the Vongola really is amazing. Everyone let's get cleaned up and then head to dinner."

"Ah."

After getting cleaned up they went straight to dinner. The dinner of course was really good and everyone was completely satisfied. Now it was time for bed. Tsuna once again could not sleep. What was the Vongola Academy going to be like? This was a question that haunted through his mind even as he drifted off to sleep.

Finally, it was time. The four teenagers and the four kids stood in front of the gate to the school. You couldn't see anything since there was a huge brick wall that surrounded the school. Even the gate was closed off with beautiful white wooden doors that had a sea shell in the middle. The top of the gate said _Vongola Academy_ on top of it. Tsuna and the rest gulped (well except for Reborn of course) and Tsuna pushed opened the gate. Everyone stepped inside this unknown world called the Vongola Academy.

Italian words that were used:

Bentornati: welcome back

Benventui: welcome

Decimo e` qui: the tenth is here (sorry if my translation is wrong)

-author's comments:

Kyoru: well sorry that you're seeing this again if u tried to read I messed up. This is the first time I'm posting something Hibana usually does it. Um, well R&R also I hopped you enjoyed sorry for bad grammar n if it sucked. I'll try my best to get the next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vongola Academy **

**Chapter 2**

By Kyouru

As Tsuna pushed opened the gate everyone gulped before walking in. At once they stopped right in their tracks. This was definitely not what they were expecting. Instead of some creepy building with a bunch of crows flying around and graffiti all over it, it was a three-story building with a new paint job. When they walked inside the school it was even nicer than the outside of the school. The floor was made of tile with a symbol of the school placed on it. Instead of the symbol of the first Vongola ring that Tsuna had, it had a clam with wings of it and on the side of the circle with the ring symbol had the letters VG on the left and SC on the right.

"Wow, it's actually pretty nice," Yamamoto blurted out.

"Of course it is baseball idiot! It's the Vongola we're talking about, the greatest mafia family in the world!" Gokudera said to Yamamoto.

"But it really is a surprise," Tsuna commented, "Well, what are we supposed to do now?"

"They have a tour guide coming in a bit," Reborn replied.

Waiting for the tour guide was starting to get boring for Lambo. Being a six-year old, Lambo began fidgeting, his attention span being as short as it was reached its limit. He started to try and wander off, but luckily Chrome tightened her grip on him to keep him still.

"This is boring I want to do something fun!" Lambo complained as he continued to struggle from Chrome's grip.

"Just wait a little bit more Lambo. I can see someone coming," Said Tsuna trying to calm Lambo down.

Sure enough down the hall a small figure holding some books came walking down. Judging from the size of the figure it was a girl, and a young girl at that. As the figure drew closer they noticed she had short hair in the front and a long pony tail in the back. Finally the figure approached them and smiled.

"Hello everyone, it's so good to see you. Welcome to the Vongola Academy," She greeted.

"It's so good to see you again Uni," Tsuna replied cheerfully, "Although I wish it was on different circumstances. I'm still not all that thrilled to be going to a mafia school."

The newly dubbed Uni giggled, "You're still the same Sawada-san. You're still trying to say you don't want to be part of the mafia," She smiled and continued, "Although, I think that Sawada-san would make a great mafia boss."

_Ba-bump Ba-bump_

"Uni is right Dame-Tsuna just give up and become the Vongola Jyuudaime."

"Eh!?"

Everyone laughed and Tsuna sighed, it was really nice to have Uni back in their group. Even if Kyoko-chan and Haru weren't here, it was still nice.

"Well everyone, shall we go on the tour then?"

"Un!" Everyone said in unison.

Uni smiled then started to walk off the gang followed her and they were finally on their way to see what this mafia school was all about. The building was much nicer as they started to go along. The walls and the floors were white, however the floors still had the school symbol. There was a lot of posters for clubs posted on the walls. Some said "GUN EXPERT CLUB," "Join our club and you'll be able to become the best hitman this age has ever seen!" There was even one that read, "EXTREME BOXING CLUB! Learn how to become the most extreme fighter this has ever seen". The list just went on and on. Tsuna was actually surprised they even had clubs at all. If he remembered correctly Yamamoto said something about a baseball club, but how did that even work? All Tsuna knew that this school wasn't what he expected.

As they went further down they came to a building that had fancy doors. On the left side of the door there was sign that read: _bibliotecca. _When they walked inside Tsuna saw shelves and shelves of books. Yes they were in the library. The library actually had quite a bit of books oddly enough.

"What do you expect Dame-Tsuna this is the Vongola we are talking about, having a rundown school wouldn't be accepted. The Vongola are high class after all." Replied the Hitman.

"Heeeh is that how it is….Anyways, don't go reading my thoughts without my permission, Reborn!"

"I can't help it. Your mind is so easy to read."

Tsuna sighed and followed Uni. Gokudera was scanning the area making sure that no one was around that would try and hinder his beloved Jyuudaime. This is a mafia school there was always the possibility assassins lurking around trying to hurt his beloved Boss. However, something caught the corner of his eye. It looked like a picture of a UFO. As he turned to look and make sure it really was a UFO, he found himself in a whole section of alien and UFO books as well as other things he liked. Amazed at the sight of all the alien and UFO books they had, made his fanboy heart scream with excitement. There was even books he never saw before. He made a mental note to go check some out when he started school, this wasn't a chance he was going to let escape him.

Uni stopped in front of the reception desk and everyone started to gather around her. "Okay, well this is the library as you can see. We have a wide assortment of books and we even have a Japanese section on your left. it has a bunch of books in Japanese that you can check out. I know you guys don't really know how to speak Italian yet, so this will help a lot especially with you classes." She smiled and started to lead them out of the library. As they started to walk further down the hall, a huge explosion rang out n the hallway. Tsuna quickly covered Uni while Yamamoto covered Chrome and I-pin and Gokudera covered Lambo.

"What was that?" Yamamoto asked when the smoke cleared.

"I don't know," Tsuna said as he helped Uni up, "Are you okay Uni?"

"Un, thanks to you Sawada-san, "She replied while taking his hand, "it looks like it came from the science lab."

They looked to their left and walked towards the classroom.

"Sensei, I think that assignment you made was screwed up I don't think this was supposed to happen" a young boy replied.

"No, you stupid frog you just messed up something," A male said as he threw a knife at the boy.

The knife landed in the boy's hat. "Ita~I. Sensei, it's not right to abuse your students like that. You could get fired for that."

Tsuna and the others looked in the classroom they could see that the student and the teacher was none other than the Varia's own Bel and Fran.

"Eh? That knife guy is a teacher at the school!?" exclaimed a surprised Tsuna.

"Yes, Bel-Sensei and a couple of other Varia members are teachers and staff at this school," Uni replied.

"EEEHH!?"

"Huh, are you sure they are qualified to be teachers?" Gokudera asked.

"Well the teachers here are all handpicked by the Kyuudaime and Reborn-Ojisama. so I'm sure it's fine," Uni replied.

The others nodded accepting the explanation. Leaving Tsuna worrying alone, '_I'm sure the Varia are not qualified to be teachers…if the Varia are teachers.. what other kind of teachers does this school have? I'm getting scared just thinking about that fact.'_

Tsuna sighed. He wanted to escape from this scary school, but he knew he couldn't run away. Especially since Reborn said if he didn't attend the school he would either be forced to go or he would be killed. Tsuna really wanted to live a normal high school life but that seemed impossible now. At least one good thing came out from all this he has a chance to spend time with Uni.

Uni being here wasn't something that Tsuna expected to happen. For one thing she was a mafia boss from another family. Also she was four years younger than him, Reborn said this was a high school so he just thought that it mainly would be older people. But having Uni here made things seem a lot brighter than it originally was. Uni was definitely a breath of fresh air. She was something that was needed to brighten up this dreary mafia high school life.

'_Maybe it'll turn into something favorable,_' Tsuna thought to himself as he quickly glanced at Uni.

Reborn siting on Yamamoto's shoulder gave a small smirk underneath his fedora. Yup everything was going according to his plan. Phase 1 check. Now on to Phase 2 and looks like he's right on time.

"Huuuuuuh, who would've thought that everyone's beloved Decimo would turn out to be a pedophile." A voice beside Tsuna said.

"Eh?" Tsuna turned to see a young boy wearing an apple hat digging his nose while wearing a lab coat.

"E-excuse me…What did you just say?" Tsuna asked the young boy. Tsuna really didn't want to know because he was scared of the result after he asked the question but this was something he couldn't let anyone find out. His new crush that is. And this was definitely something he wanted to keep a secret because he knew his feelings were merely one-sided even if his heart was rejecting the matter.

The young boy wearing an apple hat just smiled and looked at Tsuna. A loud smack rang startling Tsuna. Bel had come up to where they were and hit the young boy with a clipboard.

"Oi, you little brat who said you could suddenly leave my class while it's still in session huh!?"

"Itai, but sensei you suck at teaching so there's no point in me going to your class."

"What was that? I guess you really want to die. Hurry up and get your ass back to class before I make you look like a cactus."

"Aaaah scary. Fine I guess I'll go back. Oh yeah, Oyabun come to the school roof tomorrow at 8 I still need to talk to you."

"Eh me?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes you're a boss so Oyabun fits you perfectly. Anyways you better come or else I'll spread your secret around the school~"

And just like that Bel and the little apple boy, who was Fran, went back to class.

"Jyuudaime? Are you okay?" a worried Gokudera asked.

"Eh ah un. I'm fine, Uni shall we go back to the tour?"

"Ah, of course."

* * *

Uni started to walk and show them around the school once more they saw the other classrooms and the other floor which belonged to the higher grade levels. As Uni explaining the school system Tsuna couldn't help but notice three figures running towards them well at least two of them were running the other seemed like it was floating or flying. Well one thing he knew was it sure wasn't running. The two figures that were running stopped and started to take some whacks at each other. Tsuna paled as he saw the intensity of the fight. Yamamoto who just happened to glance at Tsuna saw his bosses paling face.

"Tsuna is something wrong? Your face is getting paler by the minute," Yamamoto commented.

"Eh?" Tsuna replied looking away from the fight.

Gokudera hearing something about his beloved boss instantly looked at him and saw his paling face he pushed Yamamoto out of the way and grabbed Tsuna's shoulders.

"Are you okay Jyuudaime!?" He practically screamed out the question, "Are you hurt? Do you need to use the bathroom? Are you not feeling well?" cried the storm guardian while shaking his boss.

"I'm fine Gokudera-kun I was just looking ahead of us and I saw a fight….and" Tsuna trailed off.

"You peed in your pants you wuss." Reborn replied

"Do you need to change your pants?" Yamamoto replied seriously.

"There's no way Jyuudaime would get so scared he peed in his pants baseball idiot!" Gokudera yelled "Right~ Jyuudaime~?"

"Ah yeah. No that's not it! I just didn't like the fact that they are fighting in the hallway." Tsuna said defensively.

"I see. You don't want your new school to get trashed," replied Gokudera in tears "As expected of Jyuudaime you care about your school!"

"Ahahahaha…" Tsuna laughed hollowly. '_I give up trying to correct these people already_' he thought to himself, "Anyways I thought the students are supposed to be in class."

"They are," Uni replied, "I wonder why they are out of their classroom."

"Um they seem to be coming closer boss," Chrome commented while holding I-pin and Lambo, who fell asleep from boredom.

"Eh isn't that Ryohei-nii?" Fuuta replied while looking closer.

"Eh?"

They all looked and to their surprise it was none other than Ryohei Sasagawa and Aoba Kouyo from the Shimon family fighting each other. Wait. Who was the other guy? They squinted and looked closer. Byakuran!? Yes, it was none other than Byakuran from the Millifiore family. Wait. How old is that guy anyways? Well that didn't matter because they were right in front of them exchanging punches and slander towards each other.

"Whoever can't answer that simple math equation is an idiot!" Koya said while aiming a punch at Ryohei's face.

"Whoever calls someone an idiot is an idiot!" Ryohei countered as he dodged, "Anyways you couldn't solve it too! So you're the idiot! Idiot!"

"What was that!?" Kouyo replied as he dodged Ryohei's kick.

"Maa maa~ you two. Don't fight over such trivial matters as who can solve the equation or not," Byakuran replied trying to calm the two boxers down.

"Trivial you say!?" The two boxers replied in unison.

"Uh-oh," replied Byakuran as he ran away from the two boxers. "Ah~" he said, as he noticed Tsuna and company. "Tsunayoshi-kun help me~" Byakuran said as he hid behind Tsuna.

"Coward. Hiding behind someone." Kouyo said.

"Ah Sawada and everyone I didn't know you guys were coming to the school today nice to see you!" Ryohei said as he gave Tsuna a big bear hug.

"Yeah I didn't know you went to Italy to come to this school Onii-san," Tsuna replied while trying to breath, "Um…I can't breathe Onii-san…"

"Oh oops, sorry Sawada," Ryohei responded, "Anyways I can't wait till you guys join us in this school. Then I don't have to hang around with these weirdos!"

"What was that!?" Kouyo replied.

"Aaaw that's mean Ryohei-kun."

Kouyo walked up to Ryohei and grabbed his collar. "Who are you calling a weirdo? Huh, you're the weirdo."

"Let go of my collar Kouyo. Do want to start a fight all over again? Although I already won the last one," Ryohei replied while getting up in Kouyo's face.

"Huh? Nobody won yet dofus. And I was the one who was winning and you picked the fight I-di-ot!" Kouyo replied while staring down Ryohei.

"Uh-oh here we go again," Byakuran said while sighing, "Maa maa you two let's not start another pointless fight."

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" The two boxers yelled out at Byakuran.

"Waah so mean~" Byakuran whined as he hugged Tsuna.

Suddenly a screeching noise came closer. They turned around only to see someone dragging something along the wall closer. They all gulped as they waited for the figure to come closer. When the figure was in sight they could see that it was Squalo, the Varia rain guardian.

"Voii, you three, who do you think you are skipping my class? Do you want to get cut up into tiny pieces!?" He asked the three students.

They shook their heads violently.

"Then get your asses back to class before I chop you up!" He yelled at them.

The three student's ran back to class without saying another word. Squalo looked at Tsuna, hmphed, and followed the smoke trail of his three students.

"Wow, well shall we move on to the next location?" Uni asked, breaking the awkward silence that engulfed them.

They all nodded and followed Uni to the next destination which was the pool. Uni stopped a few inches away from the pool and started to talk about the pool and what it's used for. Although everyone was listening intently to Uni's explanation Tsuna found himself thinking about what Fran told him.

"Aaah! What am I going to do!?" Tsuna suddenly yelled out without knowing.

Everyone was looking at him when he noticed he actually said that out loud his face turned red and he started to get frantic.

"Eh? Uh…sorry that was nothing! Don't worry about it, Uni let's get back to the tour!" Tsuna was practically yelling while trying to cover up his sudden outburst.

"Eh ah…Sawada-san watch out!" Uni yelled.

"Eh?"

* * *

Tsuna didn't realize it but he was already near the edge if the pool and then he tripped and was just about to fall into the pool. However, in that second Uni, who was the closest to him tried to pull him back up, but due to a random piece of trash on the ground she tripped as well causing them both to fall into the pool.

"Jyuudaime!"

"Tsuna! Uni! Are you guys okay!?"

Instead of hearing a splash they heard a familiar laugh.

"Whoops I come here to play and low and behold I see two little bosses falling into the pool~"

"Eh Byakuran? What are you doing here?" Yamamoto asked.

"Ah~ well right now it's free time ~ so I came to play ~ Looks like I came in time though." He said while looking down at the two young bosses in his arms.

Tsuna sighed while he thought, "_That was a close_! _I almost took Uni with me and that would have been bad…" _The young brunette sighed until he noticed that his left hand felt different. Tsuna looked towards his left hand and saw his hand tightly clasped in Uni's small hands. The young girl had yet to notice that they were not in the water until she heard a familiar voice. She opened her eyes only to see Byakuran. She looked down and saw they were floating above the pool. Uni blinked then remembered she was still holding Tsuna's hand. She immediately let go and turned away as her face became slightly red.

"S-sorry Sawada-san," she said as she let go of his hand.

"I-it's okay. Thank you for trying to save me..." Tsuna stammered.

Byakuran noticed the sudden movement from the people in his arms. He looked down only to see the two bosses faces were slightly red as they were holding on to their own hands. He smiled to himself, '_Looks like I have some work to do_~' he thought while he flew them down to the ground.

"Jyuudaime!" The grey headed Storm Guardian rushed to his beloved boss's side.

"I'm fine Gokudera-kun. Thank you Byakuran," Tsuna replied.

Byakuran smiled while Gokudera said a quick "che!" under his breath.

"Sooo whats next Uni?" Yamamoto asked.

"Eh?" Uni replied as she was still lost in thought, "Well visiting the pool is the last part of the tour soo… I guess you could leave if you wanted to," She said after regaining her composure.

"E~h~?" the light purple head replied, "That's boring stick around longer Tsunayoshi-kun~!" he said while clinging onto Tsuna.

"Eh? Uh…I guess we could hang out for a bit until you go back to class," Tsuna replied.

"Yay~!" Byakuran replied while still clinging to Tsuna, rubbing his cheek against Tsuna's.

Tsuna couldn't help but laughed awkwardly.

"Let go of Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled while trying to pull Byakuran off of his precious boss.

"I refuse~" Byakuran chimed as he clung onto Tsuna harder as Gokudera tried to pull him off.

Uni realizing Tsuna's awkward position said, "Byakuran let go of Sawada-san he doesn't like it."

Byakuran pouted while reluctantly letting Tsuna go.

"So," Tsuna said while fixing his shirt, "What did you want to do Byakuran?"

"Well~ I was actually asked by some guys to bring you to them so let's go meet them~" Byakuran chimed as he picked up Tsuna and starting flying towards their destination.

"Bastard! Where are you taking Jyuudaime!? If you put him in danger, I seriously will kill you!" Gokudera yelled while running after them.

"Eeeeh~? Of course I wouldn't put the precious Vongola Jyuudaime in trouble I would instantly die if I did~" Byakuran called down to Gokudera and the others that followed, "Don't worry he'll be safe," He reassured them. '_Probably~' _Byakuran thought to himself.

Byakuran flew for about three minutes before he reached their destination – a nice three story mansion. Byakuran descended and knocked on the door. The others caught up to them as somebody opened the door.

Tsuna gulped as he saw a big guy about their age at the door. He was wearing the school uniform but he did look scary.

"Ah~ I have brought the Vongola Jyuudaime as I was asked to. Could you tell your leader.?" Byakuran said to the doorman.

The doorman nodded and left. A couple minutes later he came back letting them in.

"The boss will see you on the top floor, it's the last door at the end." He said while shutting the door behind them.

"Okay lets go~!" Byakuran chimed as he dragged Tsuna.

Gokudera looked around making sure nobody would attack his beloved Jyuudaime. He looked at the other two guardian, nodded, and started to look around making sure that there was nobody trying to attack Tsuna or the others.

Byakuran who seemed indifferent to the whole thing hummed as he continued to drag Tsuna. After what it seemed like an extremely long elevator ride they reached the top floor. The hallways was actually really nice. It had gold paint with paintings around with a nice carpet on the floor. They reached the last door. Byakuran knocked and a voice from behind said "Come in."

Tsuna gulped as Byakuran pushed the door open and walked inside. The room was actually not that well lit. The curtains were closed and there was a figure sitting on a chair in the front.

"Jyuudaime! Be careful somebody might attack you from behind," Gokudera said while he and the rest of the Guardians surround the two bosses.

"There's no reason for you guys to be overly cautious I mean no harm to the Decimo or the Gigglonero boss," The voice from the shadowed figure said, "I would lose my head if I did. I've asked him here for a proposition."

"A proposition?" Tsuna asked with a gulp.

"Yes" the figure replied, "We all know that you will be the Vongola Decimo, but what about the boss of the school?"

"The boss of the school?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes Decimo ~ the title of banchou," Replied the figure, "I want to have competition for who will seize this school and run it. You, the Vongola Decimo or me a well-known boss in another family. I'm sure this would be a fun game for you, all right?"

"Wait, so you're telling us you want to have a competition to see who the top of the school is?" Gokudera asked, "Isn't that stupid? The top of the school is obviously the Jyuudaime! He is the rightful heir to the Vongola."

"That's true, but not everyone else in the school would willing follow him for that reason. So wouldn't it be better to show everyone Decimo's great power so that he can get more underlings?" The figure replied.

Tsuna was just about to say something when he saw that he's so called right-hand man's eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said with excitement while he grabbed Tsuna's hands, "Let's do it!" We can show everyone your great power and take the top of the school!"

Tsuna just sighed, "I don't know about this," He replied

"What are you saying Dame-Tsuna? Isn't this a good trial for when you are going to inherit the Vongola? I think you should do," Reborn said.

"Yeah it sounds like fun let's go for it," Yamamoto chimed in.

"I'll do whatever you want to do boss," Chrome replied.

Tsuna looked at each of this guardians and sighed well looks like he was being overruled.

"Okay I'll do it, but I have two questions before I agree. Why top of the school? This is a school to become mafia right? Shouldn't you be doing bigger things, like conquering a family?"

"Bigger things?" The figure replied. "This is a high school we'll think of bigger things later~ And your second question Decimo?"

"Yes," Tsuna replied, "who are you?"

The figure just smiled, "That's also part of the game. If you can seize the school and figure out my identity and you win."

"And if I don't?" Tsuna asked.

"You'll become mine~" the figure replied.

Tsuna gulped and nodded in agreement, "One last thing, before we go, when do we start?"

"When you start school here."

Tsuna nodded again then left, the others following him. Gokudera was just chattering about how excited he was and telling Yamamoto to shut-up when he replied to Gokudera's chattering. When they left the mansion the school bell rang queuing Byakuran and Uni to leave. After saying their good-byes, Tsuna and company decided to go back to the Vongola HQ. A limo was waiting at the front gate for them

The two kids, who were sleeping the whole time, were put into their rooms along with Fuuta, who was quietly watching all the happenings at the school was finally ready for a nap. It was still rather early for lunch, it being 10 o'clock in the morning. They decided to take quick look around the Vongola HQ.

Tsuna and company were just walking around checking the different rooms in their wing. There were other bedrooms, a game room complete withal the goods. They continued to walk to the end of the hall. There was a door with that had cravings of flowers on it with a glass handle. They were taken aback at how beautiful it was. They opened the door and walked inside. The room was an office. Which was complete with matching maoghany desk chairs and bookshelves. There were both the vongola and Italian flag. On the wall with the door There was a mural with the Vongola symbol and 'X' on it.

"Wow this room is really nice," Tsuna said while sitting in the seat in the back of the desk, "this is an office right? I wonder whose it is?"

"It's yours," Reborn stated.

"Eh? This is mine!?"

"Ah, the Kyuudaime had it made so that when you go to school, you would have a place to do your homework and boss work."

"Wow you're so awesome Jyuudaime! You have a real office now! You are starting to look like a real boss I'm so moved!" Gokudera exclaimed while in tears.

Tsuna just sighed as he watched his guardians explore the room. Things weren't looking good for him even though he hasn't even started school yet. First he's blackmailed for some unknown reason and now he has to become the schools top what is his high school life going to be like? Suddenly he felt his phone buzz. He looked at it he got a text message from a number he didn't know. It read:

"_Oyabun don't forget to come to school at 8 o'clock tomorrow or else I'll yell out your secret with a mega-phone. _

_Fran."_

Tsuna sighed, looks like his high school life is going to be anything but ordinary.

* * *

Author's comments:

*note: I totally forgot Kouyo's name(haven't red reborn in a while…) so I made that correction…

Kyoru: Hey all~ Sorry it took me fooooorever to update. I had a major writers block and couldn't think of anything for this fic. But I finally did it~! I hope it's okay. Btw sorry for the wordiness. Any problems just let me know and I'll try to revise it. Thank you to all my fellow readers who read this fanfic and is supporting. Also to my loverly hibana for being my editor~ Thanks dear~ You make this writer very happy~ I'll try update the next chapter asap!

Thanks again y'all~


End file.
